If your mine, Then Im yours
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels but then sees him with Catherine and thinks Steve doesnt feel the same and trys to push him away


Seven. That was the number of times Steve had accidentally grazed his hand over Danny's or brushed his shoulder against Danny when they were standing at the computer table today. Either way it was too many and it was making Danny fidgety. Did Steve know? No, how could he? Danny didn't think he'd been that obvious about it, he was doing his normal amount of ranting and still acting the same by throwing his hands around whenever he got the chance. He'd even been refraining from touching Steve, maybe that's why Steve was touching him so much. But still, these were getting a little too intimate for Danny, maybe Steve was doing it on purpose, was he trying to tell Danny something?

Danny shook that thought away, Steve McGarrett could not possibly have any feelings for him, not when he had Lieutenant Catherine "Perfect Woman" Rollins on speed dial. They were perfect for each other, both crazier than a hospital psych ward, and both more gorgeous than Greek gods. A Perfect match. Why would he want Danny, a loud mouth, obnoxious detective from Jersey when he could have Catherine, a beautiful woman who cooks and sleeps with him? Danny would sleep with him in a minute but still he was pretty stark in comparison to Catherine.

Danny was so tired of this guessing game. Did that look mean something? Was that touch on purpose? Is he really in my neighborhood that often? The last thing Danny wanted to do was make their partnership and friendship awkward because he told Steve he loved him and then misread the signs. Danny groaned and threw his pen down, he was going home to ponder this in peace and away from Steve.

Steve watched Danny get up and wave at them, he waved back and watched as Danny left for the day. Really? Nothing at all? Danny couldn't be that dense that he couldn't read the signals Steve had been giving all afternoon and pretty much since he realized he had feelings for the blonde detective. Steve sighed, Danny wasn't here so there was no reason for him to stay any longer. Steve collected his things, said bye to Chin and Kono and left. On the way home, his phone buzzed and when he looked it was Catherine, he pondered about answering for a minute before he hit accept.

"Hey Sailor" Catherine's voice drifted over the line "Im in port for the next 2 days, wanna go out for dinner? Or maybe just skip straight to dessert?"

Steve sighed. He wasn't really hungry and he really wasn't in the mood in either but he didn't have anything better to do and if Danny couldn't read his signals then Steve would never get who he truly wanted anyways "Yeah. just come on over to the house"

Later that night, Catherine was snuggled close to his side asleep and Steve was still wide awake. Sex with her was just sex. It wasn't love, it just a casual fling but Steve wanted more. He wanted Danny. He wanted Danny's body curled up beside him, Danny's breathing lulling him to sleep. He wanted to see Danny's baby blues in the morning when he woke up. Catherine mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and curled closer to Steve and he felt a small pang of guilt for using her for sex but it quickly dissipated when he remembered she was doing the same thing to him. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, hoping for sleep to come.

Danny turned over and punched his pillow for probably the 10th time that night. The day had been replaying in his head over and over and he wondered if he was wrong not to talk to Steve about it. He groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was never going to sleep again if he didn't tell Steve, so he pulled some jeans on and some old converses, grabbed his keys and walked out the door with every intention of telling Steve how he felt, damn the consequences at least he would be able to sleep.

Danny hesitated on the doorstep as he raised his hand to knock. It was 2:30 in the morning and Steve was probably asleep and he probably wouldn't take kindly to Danny beating on his door. Danny took a deep breath and did it anyways. He was telling Steve tonight, come hell or high water.

Steve heard someone beating on the door and gently nudged Catherine off before walking downstairs. Only one person would beat on his front door at 2:30 in the morning and Steve couldn't hide the small smile that crept across his face. He checked the peephole just to make sure and his heart fluttered a bit when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. He swung open the door and Danny turned to look at him and he looked tired as fuck.

"Hey-" Steve didn't say anything else before Danny held up a hand.

"No just don't say anything. I have to do this now before I chicken out" Danny said and took a deep breath "Im in love with you... I think. I mean yes I am but I don't know why. I mean I've never had feelings for another guy before like I've done things but it was just one night stands nothing long term. But then you" Danny's hand gestured to Steve " you hijacked my entire life and my problem was I didn't have a problem with it. I found myself wanting to spend as much time with you, be near you, talk to you... just have you in my life"

"Danny, I-" Steve stopped again as Danny glared at him.

"I just have like all these feelings rolling around inside. And they're all centered around you and your neurotic tendencies to blow shit up, get me shot at, put my car in peril and break every law the Governor told us not to break!" Danny shouted, out of breath, hands falling to his sides. Steve didn't even attempt to talk, not that he could at this point, his brain was too busy trying to catch up.

"My daughter" Danny huffed a laugh "Even my own daughter likes spending our precious father-daughter time with you. It hit me so fast it was hard for me to understand at first. I didn't know why I couldn't get you off my mind then I realized it was because I loved you. You invaded my life and my heart so thoroughly and quickly and I just..." Danny was calming down now because he was slowly loosing steam "I love you. I wanted you to know that. I mean everytime you go into a gunfight or go off half cocked to Korea or wherever else again, just know that someone does love you and cares about what happens to you"

Steve stared at Danny on his doorstep. Danny loved him. His Danno loved him. Steve guessed he took too long reacting because a pained look crossed Danny's face and he said "Im sorry. Look I'm sorry, just forget I said anything." Danny turned around and ran back to his car, taking off before Steve could go after him or say anything. Steve watched the tail lights get further and further away before trudging back into the house and shutting the door before slumping against it and sinking to the floor, head in his hands "I love you too" he whispered to the ground.

Catherine came down the stairs, with Steve's tshirt on "Steve? Come back to bed"

Steve cringed a bit on the inside. It seemed wrong now. It should be Danny there beside him. It should be Danny coming downstairs in Steve's shirt, asking him to come back to bed. Steve looked up at her "Couldn't sleep. I'm just gonna sit down here for awhile and listen to the waves"

"Oh ok" Catherine said and tiptoed back upstairs. Steve got up and picked up his phone, dialing Danny's number before setting the phone back down "If only you knew Danno"

So that plan pretty much backfired in my face, Danny thought as he drove to HQ in the morning. Steve had reacted in stunned silence, not saying anything and Danny had seen that too many times in his marriage, right before it had fallen apart. Not saying anything meant they weren't on the same page. Danny walked in, half expecting his office to be packed up and an HPD transfer to be on his desk. His office was intact thought, no transfer but Steve's blinds were closed and the door shut. Great, now he's avoiding me, Danny groaned silently. Danny wandered into his office and slumped in his chair, regretting the decision to tell Steve about how he felt. At lunchtime, Danny went out to eat with the rest of team but Steve had already grabbed his order and retreated back to his office.

"Hey Danny" Chin beckoned to Danny with a hand "What's up with Steve? Is he ok?"

Danny shrugged because he knew what was wrong he just didn't know if he was ok "I don't know. Sorry" Danny grabbed his food and then like Steve, retreated back into his own office.

"Ok" Danny told himself "Man up Williams. Get ahold of yourself and just walk in there and ask him and tell him it doesn't have to be awkward" Right, Danny snorted, because that worked so well last time. While Danny was giving himself this little pep talk, he didn't notice Catherine come in and slip into Steve's office.

"Is there something wrong Steve?" Catherine asked as she walked in and noticed Steve deep in thought. The sex last night had been a little less than what she'd been expecting but she couldn't complain but she did know something was bothering Steve.

"No. Everything's fine" Steve said, his jaw set and his brow furrowed. The last thing he wanted to tell Catherine was that he was in love with his partner and that she wasn't doing it for him anymore.

Catherine looked at the SEAL and frowned "I know somethings up, Steve. Just tell me"

"There's nothing wrong Cath. I'm fine" Steve got up and tried to cross to his file cabinet but was cut off as she surged forward and crushed his mouth with hers. And with Steve's luck, that would be the moment Danny would walk in. Danny looked at them with so much hurt in his eyes, that it nearly killed Steve. Danny backed out of the office and walked out.

Steve pushed Catherine off and shot her an angry glare "What the fuck?" He left her standing there and ran after Danny "Danny! Wait please!" Except he didn't wait, he just looked back one more time, got in his car and left. Steve pulled out his phone and dialed Danny "Please pick up Danno! Please"

Danny's voicemail picked up and Steve cursed before shoving his phone back into his pocket and storming back inside. Catherine was still in his office and she still looked shocked "What the fuck was that Catherine?"

"What was what?" She replied, a challenging gleam rising in her eyes "I kissed you. That was it. You had something on your mind and I wanted to help but you weren't making it easy!"

"So you decide to ram your tongue down my throat?" Steve yelled and he saw Chin and Kono scurry to their offices and shut the doors.

"Yeah it wasn't the best solution but why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's not like we haven't kissed before. If you remember correctly we had sex last night" Catherine yelled back but toned it down when she remembered where they were.

Steve rubbed his face "I know. And it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened"

"Whose mistake was it? Because I thoroughly enjoyed it!" Catherine said as she watched emotions flit across Steve's face.

"I don't want to see you anymore Catherine. I'm sorry but I don't. Danny meant something to me and now that's probably ruined" Steve got up and opened the door "So please just go"

"So wait a minute" Catherine didn't move "You're saying you don't want me because you're in love with your parter, your MALE partner?"

"Yes. I love Danny and he loves me back... or he did. Now I'm not so sure" Steve gestured towards the door again "Please just go. Your making this harder than it needs to be"

Catherine still didn't budge "So you're telling me your gay?" she couldn't believe this. The hottest man she had ever known was gay.

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual" Steve gritted his teeth. She was starting to piss him off.

"And your in the Navy?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

Anger surged through Steve. How dare she! "Yes I'm in the Navy. I'm bisexual and in the Navy and believe it or not, Im not the only one"

"How long have you been bisexual?" Catherine asked.

Steve ground his teeth again "As long as I can remember and yes I've been bi since I met you and yes I've done guys before"

"Oh god" Catherine's eyes widened "This whole time? With me... and other guys?" She ran out of the office and Steve didn't care where she went. He cared about Danny and how Danny would be feeling after he saw that "Danno I'm so sorry"

Steve turned around when Kono crept into his office "You ok boss?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No. I just lost Danny..." Steve whispered and felt her squeeze his shoulder. She knelt down in front of me and looked at him.

"It's not too late you know. You can get him back, tell him how you feel" Kono said and gave him a small smile. She urged him up and to his truck "Go. Find him and tell him"

Steve walked out to his truck with her and before he climbed in he looked back at her "Your not freaked out by this? By me and Danny?"

Kono snorted "Nah brah. Me and Chin knew for a long time. We've just been waiting for you two to realize it... not this way of course but it's all the same once you tell him" Kono slapped him on the back "Go get your man!" Steve smiled at her and got in his truck, taking off towards Danny's apartment.

Steve arrived at Danny's apartment and took the stairs up to the 2nd floor two at a time. He knocked on the door "Danny! Open up please! Let me explain. It meant nothing!"

Danny opened the door and glared a Steve "I get it. Why would you want me when you could have her? It's ok Steve, go back to her. Go with her back to your house. Your perfect, she's perfect so go be perfect together"

"Danny. Why would I want her when I could have you? I don't want her to come back to my house, I want you too. And I don't want to be perfect if I can't be perfect with you" Steve said, trying to get Danny to understand.

Danny's mind took a minute to comprehend and it was a minute too long for Steve because Steve lunged forward and pressed his lips to Danny's, molding his mouth the shorter mans. Finally, Steve thought, he had what he had dreamed about and wanted for so long. He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and pulled him closer, holding him tight against his own body. He figured it was ok when Danny's arms wrapped around Steve's neck and his hands curled in the dark hair.

Steve broke the kiss, sucked in some air and trailed kisses along Danny's jaw to his ear and where he nipped at his earlobe and whispered "I love you. Always have, always will. Your the only one I want. Not her, it was never her. Its always been you"

Danny pulled away and cupped Steve's face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones "I love you so much" He used Steve's face to pull him in for another kiss "I don't know about perfect but we can be whatever we want to be together"

"I want to be yours" Steve whispered in Danny's ear, causing him to shiver against Steve's body.

"You're mine and I'm yours" Danny said, grinning. They backed up into the apartment and Steve, not breaking contact with Danny's skin, kicked the door shut.


End file.
